


Christmas at the Museum

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [6]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Homesickness, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, TRADUCTION, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ahkmenrah est résolu à passer les vacances seul, jusqu'à ce que Rebecca ne réalise ce qui le met dans cet état et décide de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau de Noël auquel elle puisse penser : une chance de retrouver son gardien de nuit préféré sous du gui.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas at the Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534939) by [PoppyLoppyZoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyLoppyZoppy/pseuds/PoppyLoppyZoppy). 



La première partie de décembre à Manhattan n'avait déçu personne, les marches du musée étaient couvertes de neige, la température avait chuté et Ahkmenrah sentait une tristesse familière qui semblait revenir chaque année. Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir tellement de familles heureuses dans les magasins pour Noël, lorsqu'il avait besoin de temps seul et restait au bureau de sécurité à regarder des vidéos sur un des appareils de Larry. Rebecca s'arrêtait de temps en temps, pour que Larry et elle parcourent les couloirs ambres du musée.

 

Dans ces moments, Ahkmenrah inclinait le dossier de la chaise roulante de Larry, ses pieds chaussés posés sur le bureau arrondit et la télévision où l'on pouvait taper dessus à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Larry alla déverrouiller la porte pour la belle femme et l'aida à enlever la neige sur ses épaules. Mais par la suite, un gargantuesque son fit écho au fond du hall, et la tête de Larry se leva comme celle d'un chien à l'entente d'un sifflement.

 

« Excusez-moi. » Marmonna-t-il, commençant déjà à trottiner, passant le bureau d'accueil où Ahkmenrah tourna paresseusement la tête pour regarder le plus vieux partir.

 

Les talons de Rebecca claquèrent pendant qu'elle trottait vers lui, et Ahk dut se forcer pour lever les yeux et sourire. « Bonsoir. »

 

« Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Répondit la belle femme. Ses mais étaient croisées dans une de ses manières polies en même temps qu'elle le regardait.

 

« A Christmas Story. »

 

« Vous aimez bien ? »

 

« Trop commercial. » Dit honnêtement Ahkmenrah. « Si je vois un faux couple de plus se marier pour vendre des des diamants, je retourne dans le sarcophage. »

 

« Oh. » Son sourire sympathique lui retourna un peu l'estomac. « On se sent seul ? Je comprends. »

 

« Quoi ? Non. La cupidité et le manque de sincérité me répugnent. »

 

« D'accord. Voulez-vous vous joindre à Larry et moi, pour faire sa ronde ? »

 

« Non, merci. Je préférerai être seul. »

 

« Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez toujours nous rejoindre. »

 

Lorsque Larry revint dans le hall, il reprenait son souffle et sa peau était rougeoyante. Ahkmenrah regarda le gardien de nuit du coin de l'œil, et Rebecca remarqua le pharaon se mordre les lèvres, déglutissant avec difficulté.

 

« Désolé. » Souffla Larry. « Rex a perdu l'équilibre, il a fauché la moitié des types de la Guerre Civile. »

 

« Comment vont-ils ? »

 

« Pas de victimes, heureusement. Un des confédérés a perdu un bras. Mais on l'a retrouvé. Ses potes sont en train de le lui recoudre. » Larry envoya un regard à Ahk, lui souriant un peu, mais reporta ensuite son attention sur Rebecca.

 

 _Essayait-il de me faire sourire ?_ Ahkmenrah se mordit de nouveau les lèvres. _Non. Ne te fais pas ça, pensa-t-il. Il ne t'ouvre pas les portes ou ne t'emmène pas te promener. Il se fiche de tes sourires, et si Larry s'en fiche alors ils sont inutiles._

 

« Bon, on va voir tout le monde. » Larry fit signe à Rebecca de lui montrer la voie.

 

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu, Ahkmenrah... »

 

« De même, Rebecca. » Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Ahk fronça de nouveau les sourcils et il s'affala de nouveau dans la chaise de Larry.

 

* * *

 

 

Rebecca revint vers le bureau pour sortir, seule, ses chaussures faisant échos dans le musée. Il était tard pour une personne normale, mais tôt pour les habitants du musée.

 

« Vous rentrez ? » Ahkmerah pensait qu'il pouvait se permettre une plaisanterie.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Couvrez-vous bien, il fait froid dehors. »

 

« Je le ferai. » Mais Rebecca traînait un peu et semblait avoir quelque chose à dire. « Voudriez-vous peut-être m'accompagner dehors ? »

 

Mais Ahkmenrah ne fit que soupirer. « Je suis un pharaon égyptien en habits traditionnels, je pense que je me ferai un peu trop remarquer dans les rues de Manhattan au vingt-et-unième siècle.

 

« Ah. Pardon... Vous ne me verrez pas pendant une semaine. Je m'en vais pour Noël. »

 

Pourquoi essayait-elle d'être amie avec lui ? Peu importaient ses raisons, il essaya de paraître plus amical.

 

« Famille ? »

 

« Oui... »

 

« Ce doit être magnifique. Vous pouvez faire des cookies et des bonhommes de neige. Manger en famille. Ce doit être amusant de recevoir des cadeaux des gens qu'on aime. Avez-vous fait tous vos achats ? »

 

« Presque. » Elle attendit une seconde de plus avant de se tourner avec un sourire secret et marcha vers la porte d'entrée, sortant dans la nuit enneigée de Décembre.

 

Ahk regarda les balustrades à l'étage qui étaient ornées de guirlandes colorées. Un arbre brillait de blanc et de rouge derrière lui et un sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur lui. _Maudit Larry_ , pensa-t-il, regardant l'homme fermer la porte derrière Rebecca, de l'autre côté du hall. _Ma solitude n'avait jamais été aussi forte avant que je ne le rencontre. Je ne le veux pas juste en tant qu'amant, je le veux comme ami, une famille, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Et j'ai mal à cause de tous ces aspects parce que c'est ce qu'il n'est pas._

 

Ahk se rassit correctement lorsque Larry se tourna et le regarda.

 

« Tout va bien ? » Le plus vieux le pointa du doigt, même s'il ne ralentit pas en faisant le tour du bureau.

 

« Oui. » Dit Ahk. Il regarda la main de Larry qui se referma pour lever son pouce avant qu'il ne parte.

 

_Une personne pouvait-elle mourir si elle ne tenait pas la main d'une autre ?_

 

Il soupira.

 

_Tu n'es pas une personne. Tu es une momie._

 

_Mais si c'était possible, cette personne serait lui, et cette main serait celle de Larry._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
